The term “web services” describes a standardized way of integrating Web-based applications over a network, such as the Internet, using various standards and protocols. As described herein, a web service is any software designed to support interoperable machine-to-machine interaction over a network. In operation, a client computing device electronically submits a request along with input data to a server that is executing the web service. The server receives the request, perform an operation with the data, and returns results to the requesting client. Services may be simple, such as a service that returns stock quotes, or they may be more complex, such as a service that allows users to complete tax forms.
Unlike traditional client/server models, web services do not provide the user with a graphical user interface (GUI). Instead, web services share business logic, data, and processes using a programmatic interface across a network. Developers can seamlessly add a web service to a GUI (such as a Web page or an executable program) to offer specific functionality to users. For example, a web service may be configured to identify all of the pizzerias on a geographical map.
Developers constantly need better methods and tools for expanding Web functionality, and web-service providers have an interest to promote their web services. For example, users of a web service may bring traffic to a web site. Or increased use of a web service may enable an enterprise to develop a more accurate database, for example, a database of local restaurants. Therefore, web services provide useful tools that expand the functionality of the Web while at the same time provide an avenue for developers to market themselves.
Web-service developers currently have only two ways to capitalize on their web services. Either a given web service increases the developer's mind share (i.e., publicity), or fees may be collected from users using the web service. The first scenario does not produce a monetary incentive for the web-service developer, and the second scenario requires a contractual agreement that may be difficult to enforce. Consequently, the development and proliferation of web services is somewhat stifled.
Moreover, the Web has become an increasingly viable advertising medium. Banner, pop-up, and other ads are quite common in today's society. In general, web advertisements produce either click-through fees every time they are selected or impression fees every time they are displayed. These fees are paid by advertisers to the web sites that host their ads. No advertising dollars are paid, however, to the web services that may be offered on the host web sites. Consequently, web-service developers cannot generate income directly from advertising.